Akane Tsunemori
Akane Tsunemori is an Inspector of the MWPSB in Division 1. Appearance Tsunemori is a young woman with pale skin, short brown hair and large brown eyes. Her office uniform consists of a white blouse with a dark gray blazer and medium length skirt. Her operations uniform usually consists of a police jacket over her work attire, with WPC and 103 emblazoned on each arm. Two months after Makishima's death, Tsunemori is seen in a new office uniform consisting of a structured white top with a dark blazer and dress pants. She still wears her police jacket over her work attire.Perfect World In 2114, she often wears the blazer and skirt with a yellow blouse. Her casual clothes include a black woolen coat, a pink sports suit and a yellow bedgown. She also likes to wear various Holo clothing over her suit. Personality Tsunemori appears to be shy and naive at the time of her recruitment. As time goes on, however, she is revealed to be intelligent, compassionate and insightful as an Inspector. She agonizes over the purpose of her existence, which is an uncommon trait when compared to others. Tsunemori is polite and respectful, but can sometimes be stubborn and angry with those with whom she strongly disagrees. Under the guidance of Masaoka and after spending time with Kogami, both of whom are Enforcers, she develops into a full-fledged detective with a strong sense of justice, even to a fault. An example of this is when she is unable to kill Makishima not once, but twice: the first time leading to the death of a friend and the second time preventing her from avenging said friend's murder. After learning the true form of the Sibyl System, Tsunemori is shown to be hateful towards it, but since she knows society cannot live peacefully without it, she agrees to maintain it, regardless of her own feelings. She believes the system will be terminated in the future. Years later, Tsunemori is seen to have retained her kindness and patience, but is more cool-headed and rational.Psycho-Pass 2 History Tsunemori was born in Chiba to Shoichi Tsunemori and his unnamed wife. At school she is one of the top students with several notable achievements, both in the public and private sectors. It is implied that both her parents are still alive and that she is very fond of her grandmother. Personal Background Residence Tokyo, Shin Chiyoda-ku, Ochanomizu 2-25-KH Emergency Contact Information Chiba, Chiba-shi, Shin Mihama-Ku, Isobe 1032-t Shoichi Tsunemori (relation: father) Education March 2108 - Graduates from Hongou Secondary School, Tokyo February 2108 - Enters Hongou Higher Education, Faculty of Natural Science, Major in Psychology March 2112 - Graduates from Hongou Higher Education, Faculty of Natural Science, Major in Psychology Work History April 2108 - Enters the MWPSB; Enters Public Safety Bureau's Career Instruction Center October 2112 - Finishes at the Public Safety Bureau's Career Instruction Center November 2112 - Assignment to MWPSB's Division 1, as Inspector Licenses/Qualifications March 2112 - Achieves a Driver's License for Regular Motorcar Type I Relationships Shinya Kogami As a experienced, firm and strong detective, and often assigned with Tsunemori, Tsunemori is curious about him at first. Kogami is also interested in and grateful to her respect to latent criminals. Tsunemori encourages him to be a real detective rather than a "hound", supports for his arbitrary investigations and starts to learn his working methods. After getting though the failed murder of Chief Joshu Kasei, Kogami escaped from CID with the help of Masaoka and Saiga. Being chosen by Sibyl System as a precious spicemen of research, thus having some chips to Sibyl, Tsunemori is eager to protect him and offer to bring Makishima back alive as an exchange. Kogami also appreciates her, and thought for her,"This girl is amazing, she is a female who deeply love law and order, and also deeply loved by it. Her expression is just like a pray to the heaven."Psycho-Pass: The Novel Tsunemori connived Kogami's escape to Southeast Asia, and Kogami gived her a call anonymously to remind her that he probably die during the escape.Audio Dramas After Kogami's escape, when confronted with hard problems, depending on his abilities, Tsunemori often light cigaratte in her house. Nobuchika Ginoza When Ginoza first meets Tsunemori, he assigns Kogami and Masaoka, the two men he trusts best and very close as her Enforcers. At first, the senior Inspector has some small conflicts with Tsunemori and they appear to merely tolerate one another. Tsunemori eventually learns that Ginoza can be quite caring and is especially fearful that his fellow Inspectors will be led onto the wrong path. Later, Inspector Ginoza shows interests in Tsunemori's abnormally well mental health.Invitation from the Abyss As Tsunemori continues to grow, Ginoza begins to trust her and earns her trust, in return. Tsunemori's attitude towards Ginoza is not specified, but she respects him and understands his concerns. After Ginoza is demoted to the rank of Enforcer, the two form a firm partnership based on trust and understanding. Ginoza is concerned for her, reminding her of the dangers of falling into the "abyss" from time to time and play the supporting role of her. But Tsunemori is far too used to his care and often softly bounces back his advices. Sakuya Togane Joji Saiga Tomomi Masaoka Masaoka serves as a mentor and father-like figure to Tsunemori, as seen when he consoles her after her best friend is murdered by Makishima. Masaoka also serves as the link between his son Ginoza and Tsunemori before his death. Shusei Kagari Kagari thinks Tsunemori is very lovely the first time they meet and wants to be assigned to her team. His interest is shown to be somewhat romantic in nature.Psycho-Pass: The NovelAudio Dramas Kagari is not much older than Tsunemori, thus they develop an interesting friendship wherein Kagari's low key style helps Tsunemori relax a bit. He also shares with her his cooking skills and various hobbies. When Kagari's death is confirmed by Sibyl, Tsunemori is both angry and sad about it. Yuki Funahara Tsunemori and Funahara have been best friends since middle school, their first conversation revolving around Tsunemori's mushroom-like haircut. However, while Funahara likes Tsunemori very much, she is also a bit envious of Tsunemori's abilities and evaluation scores. Trivia *Tsunemori is the top student in the training school. According to Sibyl's judgement, her aptitude is the only one to exceed the Bureau's employment standards. She achieves an A ranking for 13 different ministries and agencies, along with six different companies. *She cannot swim, as deduced by Joji Saiga.Fruit of Paradise However, she is excellent at long-distance running. *Saiga also decuded that her shoulders stiffen when she has to talk about sport and that she drinks coffee when she's nervous. *Her hobbies are video gaming, net surfing, and chatting with friends. *Her favorite food is any kind of noodles; her least favorite is mushrooms. *She does wear some make up. *Tsunemori has better alcohol tolerance than Kagari.Return of the Lunatic Prince *Her motto is "Faith strengthens people." *Her favorite saying is "You must listen to others before you talk about yourself." *She prefers reading books about game theory and statistics or books regarding Sibyl-governed law because they are useful for exams and essays. She usually reads only bestseller e-books, so she doesn't have a favorite author. *She has had the same haircut since she was eleven and some would mistake her for a boy. However, at the beginning of the manga adaption, Inspector Akane Tsunemori, her hair is long. *Tsunemori only wears underwear when she sleeps because the air conditioning system in her apartment is so good she will never catch a cold. *Her CommuField avatar name is "Lemonade Candy." This avatar doesn't have legs, as opposed to her Holo suit avatar when she cosplays at Club Exoset.Nobody Knows Your Mask *Tsunemori isn't good at cooking. However, Kogami seems to be the only one liking her cooking.Psycho-Pass/Zero - Drama CD 1 ‒ "Detectives' Short Peace" *The design of "Candy" is influenced by the anime Tsunemori used to watch with her mother. *The Kanji of her surname "Tsunemori" (常守) roughly translate to "the usual state of things" or "babysitter or protector", which describes her job as an Inspector as, despite doubting the Sibyl System, she decides to work within it rather than against it. *The Kanji of her first name "Akane" (朱) can be translated as "red," "scarlet," or "bloody." *After defeating Makishima and Kogami's leaving, Tsunemori hallucinates about Funahara, Masaoka, and Kagari during mornings in her office. She doesn't hallucinate about Kogami because she believes him to still be alive. *She is seen lighting up Kogami's favorite brand of cigarettes in her room in order for the scent to infuse her clothing and remind her of him. *Her Crime Coefficient is currently 26.3.Unforbidden Games *Tsunemori bears a resemblance to Yuni, from the manga/anime Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, which is notable because they share the same character designer. Gallery Shinya comforting akane.jpg Akane's shock at kougami's actions.jpg Kanshikan Tsunemori.png BzgPdORCAAAvvLi.jpg akanemoviepv.jpg Ginoza Tsunemori 1.png References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Inspectors